heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie(Freddy's)
Bonnie is the secondary antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy Fazbear and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day, housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, he acts as the other animatronics do: hunting down any human in the area and forcefully stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing them. He also appeared in the second game. Involvement Five Nights at Freddy's Bonnie is the most active enemy in the game and is usually the first to move, slowly making his way to the player's office (teleporting instantly in later nights) and will always appear on the left doorway. The player can lock him out. Otherwise, Bonnie will simply stand there until the player checks the camera or the power runs out. If they check the camera, Bonnie will be triggered into attacking. However, if you have enough power you can keep checking the monitor until 6:00 and Bonnie will not attack you. If the power runs out, Freddy Fazbear will get you instead. An easy way to check if Bonnie is behind the closed door, is to turn the light on and you will faintly see his shadow from the window. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bonnie returns in the second game as one of the antagonistic animatronics. He has two buttons added to his chest and is also the most damaged of all the older animatronics. His face has been gutted while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the previous game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of wires in it's place. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and his entire left arm has come off, revealing his endoskeleton and wires. He also seems to have a bigger stomach than before, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. His chin also doesn't squash his bow tie now. It is explained that the management tried to have Bonnie and the old animatronics retrofit but this was scrapped in favour for the newer, toy models. Bonnie starts with the rest of the older animatronics in the Parts/Service Room. He seems to travel to the Main Hall and then heads to the room just outside the Security Office, staring at the player just from the outside. Afterwards, he then travels to the Left Air Vent to get into the Office, killing the player. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Bonnie can first be seen as remains in one of the cams. In one of the minigames, it is revealed that he was dismantled by Purple Guy after Freddy Fazbear was dismantled. He is seen for the last time as a spirit of one of the dead children and fades away when Purple Guy was killed by the spirit of The Puppet. Allies *Freddy Fazbear *Chica *Foxy *The Puppet *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Toy Bonnie *Mangle *Balloon Boy *Golden Freddy Enemies *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Mike Schmidt *Purple Guy *Springtrap Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Male Category:Animatronics Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Killers Category:Posessed Category:Stalkers Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Deceased Category:FNAF World